Bag-on-Valve (BoV) is a packaging technology for pharmaceutical, over the counter, food and healthcare products. A BoV system consists of a rolled-up multi-layered flexible pouch attached to an aerosol valve. In the production of a BoV product, compressed air or nitrogen is injected into the canister, and an aerosol valve with the bag attached is crimped onto the container. The formulation is forced through the aerosol valve stem to fill the bag. Finally, the actuator and cap are put in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,328,118 to Hansen et al., discloses a manual spray dispenser for dispensing a mixture of two compositions comprises a container having a first and second chamber and a single dispensing spray outlet. Disadvantageously, the invention of Hansen requires two separate manual pump mechanisms.